<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punished for Work by slit_wrist_shisui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996567">Punished for Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slit_wrist_shisui/pseuds/slit_wrist_shisui'>slit_wrist_shisui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forced, Forced Bonding, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rape, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slit_wrist_shisui/pseuds/slit_wrist_shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara was slacking off and Pain finds out. For Deidara's punishment he is forced to do things he doesn't want to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punished for Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't remember writing this lol. But apparently I wrote this on April. I was looking through my old notes and found this fic that I wrote. Eh, why not post it. Unfortunately I'm not a big deidara person anymore. I like him but not as much as I used to.</p><p>I tweaked it a bit. This fic may not be the best and may have some mistakes in it but I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deidara was in a dark cold room, his arms were tied behind a chair and even his legs and he wore a blindfold. He was put in a basement.</p><p>Deidara heard footsteps approaching and his nerves went up, he was nervous. Then he could feel someone's presence in front of him.</p><p>"Are you doing well?" Asked Pain. "Speak"</p><p>"Yes sir"</p><p>"Now, why were you put in here, hmm?"</p><p>"For...not following your orders sir"</p><p>"What did you not follow?"</p><p>"....everything"</p><p>"No! Speak specifically!"</p><p>Deidara was getting really nervous.<br/>
"...For not... following orders and...l-lying to you about me f-fulfilling my duties"</p><p>"Why!" Pain said with a feirce voice</p><p>"Because-"</p><p>"Excuse me? That's not how I taught you to speak!"</p><p>Deidara gulped hard and was afraid. He was so scared that he forgot how to talk to his leader. "I chose not to follow your orders because I was slacking off and being disobedient, I dearly apologize for my behavior leader"</p><p>"That's good enough, now how do you think I felt when I heard about you being lazy and not showing me respect by doing what I told you?"</p><p>"You feel really upset sir" he then started to talk fast "I'm sorry for not doing what you wanted me to, I just wanted to take time off and rest for awhile"</p><p>Pain made a low growl "I never knew you of all people would do nothing for a few days, you are an excellent member and I expected more from you but now you'll have to pay for the consequences"</p><p>"Yes sir"</p><p>"Now, I made you spend time in here for about 10 through 15 minutes, so I'm going to punish you here and now"</p><p>Pain untied deidara and took off the blindfold.</p><p>"Stand up and stay there"</p><p>Deidara did as he was told, he was scared of what was coming even if he didn't know what is was.</p><p>"I want you to take off your pants"</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Do as I say!"</p><p>Deidara winced at his feirce voice and did what he's supposed to do.</p><p>"Now remove your boxers"</p><p>Deidara was shocked and hesitated but obliged. After he took his trousers off he covered his member. Pain was getting closer to him. Pain bit Deidara's ear teasingly and had his hand on Deidara's wrist, removing his hand off of his member. With the other hand Pain brushed his fingers on Deidara's shaft. But couldn't get a hold of it due to Deidara blocking him. "Hand it over" he said, then Pain then went down to Deidara's neck, nibbling it.</p><p>Pain got a hold of Deidara's dick.</p><p>"...Don't touch there" Deidara gasped. Deidara tried to get away now, this was too much.</p><p>"Stop resisting!" Pain said. He let go of Deidara's member and grabbed him by the arms. Deidara was hitting and kicking. He turned aggressive and was punching Pain which was a huge mistake. Pain dropped Deidara to the ground like a police officer. He then went on top of him and handcuffed him.</p><p>The floor was so cold for Deidara's dick. He was slammed so poorly to the ground that he though his dick would bend. He was even breathing hard. He couldn't believe he tried to fight off Pain. What did he expect.</p><p>"For that little stunt your punishment will last for about 2 days. For now you'll have to deal with this" Pain took out a whip and whipped Deidara's ass. He hissed in pain. Pain was smacking him so hard. After he was done he made Deidara get ready and go to bed.</p><p>When Deidara woke up in the morning he saw Pain standing by his door.</p><p>"Ah!" Deidara said in surprise.</p><p>"Whenever you see me I want you to be brave enough to touch my groin"</p><p>Deidara was shocked, Pain wants his touch.</p><p>"...Alright" is all he can say</p><p>Pain dissapeared and Deidara went to the kitchen. He went over to grab something, he was hungry. But before he did that he saw Pain walking by. Pain even glared at him. Deidara went up to him and hugged him, he even squeezed his bulge while he squeezed his eyes.</p><p>"What do you think your doing Deidara!" Pain asked</p><p>Deidara was embarrassed, he can feel the eyes looking at him from the other members.</p><p>"But you said-"</p><p>Pain pushed back Deidara harshly.</p><p>"Go to your room! That was a stupid thing to do and inappropriate!"</p><p>"Nice try" Hidan said.</p><p>"What's wrong with him" replied Kisame</p><p>"Such an idiot" said Sasori</p><p>Deidara waited for Pain in his room, he was afraid and embarrassed. But he thought Pain specifically said to touch him. The door opened.</p><p>"Sit up!" Pain ordered</p><p>Deidara quickly got up.</p><p>"What the hell was that!"</p><p>"I thought you told me too"</p><p>"I did but not in public but you're dumb enough to think I want your attention in front of everyone"</p><p>"I apologize"</p><p>"Meet me at the basement at 5:00, got it?"</p><p>"Yes sir"</p><p>5 PM came around and Deidara went down the dark basement all alone. As he came down the staris he saw Pain standing in front of the door.</p><p>"Come" Pain said as he opened the door for both of them.</p><p>Deidara followed him. Pain turned on a ceiling light and Deidara was surprised to see the Uchiha tied to a chair wearing a blindfold and a clothed gag. Even though he hated Itachi he didn't like seeing him tied up.</p><p>"You're going to rape him, he's only 21 and your 19 so this looks about right"</p><p>Pain pulled out a long iron stick and poked Itachi's crotch which caused the Uchiha to make a small noise.</p><p>"Why?" Deidara asked</p><p>"This is part of your punishment, and his as well, now I want you to get down between his legs"</p><p>Deidara walked towards the tied up Uchiha and bent down in between his legs.</p><p>"Pull it out" Pain demanded</p><p>Deidara looked at his leader and then turned to look at Itachi's bulge. He pulled Itachi's pants down a little and then he went inside his boxers and pulled out the Uchiha's cock. Itachi tried to close his legs but they were tied to the chair.</p><p>"Kiss it"</p><p>Deidara did so with shakey lips. He kissed the Uchiha's cock's head. Itachi's shaft twitched.</p><p>"Now take yours out and rub it on his"</p><p>Deidara was not in the mood for this. But he had to do this if not then he'll probably have to keep up with these punishments. He took his dick out and grabbed it, he made it touch the Uchiha's. Itachi made small muffle noises.</p><p>"No, move with your hips, and put your face in his neck"</p><p>Deidara straddled Itachi and was rubbing both of their cocks together, it felt strange to both of them.
"Mmmm" Deidara grunted.</p><p>"That's better, what a good boy"</p><p>Both of the young men groaned.</p><p>"Now, I want both of you to cum for me" Pain said with a smirk.</p><p>Deidara was getting hard and so was Itachi.</p><p>"Ahhh" Deidara panted, sweating. He felt Itachi's legs tense up, and felt his cock spill cum.</p><p>"Lick it"</p><p>Deidara licked Itachi's cum.</p><p>Pain watched it all satisfied and it was turning him on. "Sit" he commanded.</p><p>Deidara obeyed.</p><p>Pain walked over to Itachi and untied him from the chair. "Don't put up a fight Uchiha" Then Pain handcuffed Itachi and took off the gag.</p><p>"Deidara go sit at the chair, and you," Pain grabbed Itachi by the hair and pulled him up making him sit on his knees in front of Deidara.</p><p>"He's going to blow you off" Pain said to Deidara. "Open your mouth Uchiha" Pain demanded.</p><p>The Uchiha was hesitant.</p><p>"Open! Now!" Pain said and smacked Itachi's back with the iron rod. He already knew the Uchiha will be hard to control but was satisfied that the Uchiha obliged to him. "Good boy" he said as he patted Itachi's head. "Put it in" he said to Deidara.</p><p>Deidara put the head of his dick in Itachi's mouth and the Uchiha tried to take it out but Pain had his hand on his black hair. Pain pushed Itachi's head making it bob. Deidara covered his moans. Pain made him bob faster. Then he made Itachi deep throat. He held the Uchiha's head there. Itachi felt as if he was suffocating. Then Pain released Itachi. The Uchiha coughed and coughed.</p><p>"Ready to cum?" asked Pain to Deidara.</p><p>Deidara nodded.</p><p>"Suck it" ordered Pain. Itachi did so. Then Deidara cummed in him. His load filled Itachi's mouth. Itachi tried to spill it out, he gagged at the taste. Pain tilted his head up in order to make the Uchiha swallow the white substance. "Good boy" Pain praised Itachi.</p><p>"Alright, that was good for today. But this isn't over. Both of you are now my bitches. You guys will be my pets, whether you like it or not," He said threatening. "You 2 will do as I say. Both of you are punished. You," Pain pointed at Deidara "For not doing your work, and you," He pointed at Itachi, "For being horny and always masturbating to that 5 inch dick of yours instead of working here in the Akatsuki" </p><p>"Deidara, you are considered a brat and Itachi you are considered quite obedient but you as well are a bit of a brat. Now, since I made both of you my pets, you will be wearing collars just like pets do"</p><p>Pain walked over to a sketchy looking drawer and pulled out two collars. One was red and the other dark blue.</p><p>"These collars signify both of you as bitches but when they're off you guys are free to go for the day, got it?"</p><p>"Yes sir" they both said.</p><p>"Good" </p><p>Pain walked over to Deidara and attached the leather blue color on him and then attached the red collar on Itachi. After that, he grabbed a small chain and attached it to Deidara's collar while he attached the end of the chain to Itachi's collar. He connected them both.</p><p>"Huh!?" Deidara was shocked. Why in hell would Pain attach them together. He hates Itachi and he would never like to get along with the guy.</p><p>"I don't want both of you to run away. You're both staying in this basement until tomorrow"</p><p>Pain then hung the small chain to a wall leaving the 2 youngsters together while he turned the light off and left them all alone in the now dark basement of the Akatsuki.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>